


Winter's Comfort

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Big Brothers, F/M, Panic, Prose Poem, Protectiveness, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: Once more from James' POV. Being the big brother he stays up late reading fairly often, still, it's his normal routine to go around and check the perimeter. To make sure that everyone is still there safe and sound, that the barrier is in place and overall that it is safe, especially considering the recent run-ins with Malix and Diana. Panic ensues when someone isn't where they should be and James fears the worst...





	Winter's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> With James, I find it easier to write from his point of view for some reason. I really enjoy writing from his mindset as the eldest, wanting to protect and look after his brothers. I love their relationship, though it is less than smooth a lot of the time haha. I think it is very realistic. This turned out longer than I expected but I am really happy with it. Once again it's a prose type style that was common in 2016 for me, which focused on the description and emotion. ❤

Pure white flakes drift through the ebony night,  
Floating down to settle against the window pane.  
Snow already beginning to pile up outside,  
Creating a pure carpet of white.

Flames dance and shift within the hearth,  
Throwing shadows against the walls.  
Covered by oak shelves and books,  
While plush chairs are strategically placed.

Comfortable silence reigns within the Library,  
Only broken by the quiet turning of pages.  
A dark head is downturned over a thick volume,  
Absently he pushes his glasses back up.

Another sound breaks the silence,  
The clock starts sounding out the hour.  
Rousing James from his reading,  
Surprise clear in his amber eyes.

He was not a night owl like his younger brothers,  
It surprised him that he had been so absorbed.  
James tucked the bookmark back into the book,  
Marking his progress before running a hand through his hair.

Rising he turned off the lights as he left the room,  
Honeyed eyes narrowing as he walked silently.  
It was routine that every evening he prowled the house,  
Checking every window and door.

Until coming to this house he had often foregone sleep,  
Seldom had he felt relaxed enough to properly slumber.  
It was theoretically safer on Earth,  
Yet even so unease still festered within.

There was a protective instinct that demanded it,  
That as the eldest he make sure that they were all safe.  
He could not sleep without checking everything,  
Nor if his brothers were not all safely home.

Only Damien knew of his preoccupation,  
It was impossible to hide it from that brother.  
Silently he checked off the rooms one by one,  
Before finally moving to the second floor.

Raised voices echoed from Sam’s room,  
Alerting the elder brother to the whereabouts of Matthew.  
A sigh slipped from parted lips as he approached,  
Did they always have to get so rowdy?

Inching the door ajar he saw them playing a game,  
Such a love-hate relationship between those two.  
Affection glinted in the amber eyes as he watched them,  
Well, he wouldn’t interfere in their fun for now.

So long as they kept it to a dull roar it should be alright,  
She should be far enough away to not be disturbed.  
Unlike Damien who was likely trying to drown them out,  
Both their voices and thoughts no doubt.

Speaking of the youngest he had earbuds in,  
Lips moving silently along with the lyrics.  
Likely enjoying relative quiet without Matthew’s chatter,  
Despite the boisterous argument down the hall.

As he approached the room he shared,  
The soft rhythm of keys could be heard.  
Even as classical music flowed and ebbed calmingly,  
Probably Erik attempting to drown out their brothers fighting. 

Moving on the eldest hesitated outside her door,  
Before carefully and silently pushing it ajar.  
Fear shot through James at the sight,  
Empty.

His throat constricted and he tried not to think the worst,  
Struggling to keep the composure he’d perfected.  
It shouldn’t be, couldn’t be empty,  
He’d checked the rest of the house.

Where could she possibly be?  
Had a demon or devil infiltrated?  
He hadn’t sensed anything amiss this evening,  
It was obvious neither had Damien.

Pupils dilated honeyed gold a mere ring around black,  
His fingers curled nails digging into his palms.  
As anxiety began to set in he struggled to keep calm,  
It snapped.

He zipped through the house her name on his lips,  
Moving back through all the main rooms again.  
She had to be here somewhere,  
Had to be.

A light in the darkness caught his attention,  
Skidding to a halt as he almost sobbed in relief.  
Sitting in the dining room holding a cup of cocoa,  
The artificial light casting a glow over her.

She looked up with an expression of surprise,  
His name a searching question from her lips.  
He must look quite the sight,  
Definitely not the calm eldest brother.

Her scent assailed his senses mixed with chocolate,  
Without a word, he dropped to his knees beside her.  
A combination of sudden exertion and relief,  
Tears burned golden eyes before they closed.

Sensing his distress green eyes softened,  
Hot cocoa abandoned without a second thought.  
Concerned she tenderly reached out to him,  
Softly and silently she soothed him.

His head eventually nestled on her lap,  
Fabric pressed against his damp cheek.  
Fingers curling into the bottom of her sweater,  
He was so glad that she was safe and sound.

Fingertips skimmed over cheeks unusually free of glasses,  
Digits combing gently through his ebony strands.  
Sweet relief poured through him at her touch,  
He hadn’t failed to protect her.

Companionable silence stretched between them,  
Words unspoken but comfort offered.  
Balm for his shattered control,  
Everyone was safe.


End file.
